clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Clean Cutouts Hey, can you possibly make a cleaner cut out of this and add it to the Bat Puffle's infobox? Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 03:08, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hallo Thank you again for the shiny Black Kyurem. (what an odd message) (whoever could that be?) It was Boddypen (talk) 05:07, January 29, 2018 (UTC) CPI Character Pages Hey, I personally don't think that the CPI characters in game photos should be cutouts, also we need models for Cadence, Gary, Rory, and Klutzy. I don't know if you know how to get them, but if you do can you please get them? Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 21:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) I can't join the chat Hi admin, I can't join the chat, why is this? :( Many Thanks Thomas Jack Whale (talk) 04:04, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Model Rendering Hi. I've since lost the files I had for the model images I'd uploaded a while ago but from what I remember, the texture for Gary's models always appeared wrong when I tried. Usually the textures will be linked to the model when importing them into Blender so all I did was click the texture view and render. If the texture didn't appear I dragged the Texture png from its file onto the model. - (talk) 17:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :I've tried to render the Gary and Klutzy models in Blender but unfortunately they end up like what happened to your renders https://cdn.pbrd.co/images/H6yF5jn.png and blender doesn't seem to open the files properly anymore so I've had no luck in fixing them. I did download an .FBX file viewer though and have managed to get as good of a cutout from the Gary and Klutzy models as I could and have added them to their pages. I'm unable to get the Cadence and Rory models. Thanks. :- Fwhoz (talk) 17:08, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey Hey.youcp! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! I reached out at the end of last year, but it might have gotten archived before you had a chance to respond. Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 22:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :No thanks, Jamie. :-- 06:36, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Alrightly, thanks for letting me know!Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:12, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Meep Hi Hey.you, Don't click the trolls! ---> . Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, February 9, 2018 (UTC) EPF Command Room points at you You're from the Archives aren't you? If so, i just wanted to give this version of the EPF Command Room which seems to be missing from there. It's from after Operations started but before System Defender was launched. P.H. CP (talk) 02:52, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :I only have older versions of PH Hat/Hair, PH Outfit and Gary's Glasses (ID 115) which we're replaced by newer models. I'm not sure if they we're uploaded at some point but i couldn't find them there. P.H. CP (talk) 19:34, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, i have. It's here. P.H. CP (talk) 14:48, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Betta Ah yes, had I gotten back into Nintendo I would have surely transferred them over to Ultra Sun/Moon. And follow-up answer-- no, unfortunately. Casper passed away a few years ago. That magnificent Betta Fish lived a grand 8 years. It was Boddypen (talk) 02:52, February 24, 2018 (UTC)